darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ardougne Tasks
The Ardougne Tasks are the tasks relating to Ardougne and its surrounding area. It was released on 20 October, 2009. To start the tasks, players can speak to Doctor Orbon in Ardougne's church, the Town Crier in the centre of Ardougne, or Aleck in Yanille's Hunter shop. If the cloak is lost, it can be retrieved from the NPC who gave the player the cloak (Doctor Orbon for the Ardougne cloak 1, the Town Crier for the Ardougne cloak 2, and Aleck for the Ardougne cloak 3 or higher). Easy tasks Rewards Speak to Dr. Orbon in East Ardougne's church to claim your reward. The reward for the easy tasks is an experience lamp granting 1,000 experience (in the skill of your choice over level 25) and Ardougne cloak 1, which grants the following bonuses: Medium tasks Rewards Speak to the Town crier in the East Ardougne marketplace to claim your reward. The reward for the medium tasks is an experience lamp granting 7,500 experience (in the skill of your choice over level 45) and Ardougne cloak 2, which, in addition to Ardougne cloak 1's bonuses, grants the following bonuses: Hard tasks (See below for the map of the Hard Tasks) Rewards Talk to Aleck in Aleck's Hunter Emporium in Yanille to claim your reward. The reward for the hard tasks is an experience lamp granting 28,000 experience (in the skill of your choice over level 60) and Ardougne cloak 3, which in addition to Ardougne cloak 2's bonuses, grants the following bonuses: Elite tasks (See below for the map of Elite Tasks) Rewards Talk to Aleck in Aleck's Hunter Emporium in Yanille to claim your reward. The reward for the Elite tasks is four Antique lamp, each granting 50,000 experience (in the skill of your choice over level 85) and Ardougne cloak 4, which in addition to Ardougne cloak 3's bonuses, grants the following bonuses: Trivia *The task "Who Wants to Watch the Watchtower" could be a reference to the phrase "quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" ("who watches the watchmen?"). *The task "Are You Being Served?" is a reference to the British comedy show sharing the same title. *On the day of the release, clicking on the spoiler box on the RuneScape website for the rewards gave the message: "Argh! Someone's pinched the rewards!" *The Task "Dukes of Khazard" is a reference to the television show called the Dukes of Hazard. *One of the tasks is called "A visit to Charlie" where the player has to visit a Unicorn in the zoo. This may be a reference to the famous video series called "Charlie the Unicorn". *The Task 'Living on a Prayer' is a reference to the song 'Living on a Prayer' song by Bon Jovi, furthermore this would coincide with how it is a music emitting emote and it is a song. *Before the introduction of the Salt in the Wound quest, on the 5 July 2011, the requirement for selling rubium to Ezekial Lovecraft was to have finished Kennith's Concerns, for Ezekial would be present at his fishing shop after completion of this quest. After Salt in the Wound was released, Ezekial would not be seen in his fishing shop after the finished Kennith's Concerns, forcing players wanting to complete this task having to wait till the bug was fixed or complete Salt in the Wound for Ezekial to appear back at his fishing shop. This has been fixed. *The hard task "Get Your Stinking Hands Off Me" is likely a reference to the line to the film, "Planet of the Apes", in which the lead character, Taylor, famously says "Get your stinking paws off me, you damned dirty ape" when captured. *This is the first Task Set to involve elite Tasks. *Whilst attempting to complete the task "Breaking and Entering", failing to pick-lock from the east door of the Gem stall; with the required thieving level, will still complete the task. *The medium task "The Coal Train" could be a reference to Gears of War's Augustus Cole A.K.A "Cole Train". *If you obtained a higher tier cloak, it's possible to "downgrade" it to the first cloak by destroying it and reclaiming a cloak from Doctor Orbon. fi:Ardougne Diary nl:Ardougne Tasks Category:Tasks